


God's Irish Delight

by PorousBubbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: God and Archangel Michael converse about God's new creation. Just a warning, this story is a bit rough, as it's something I scribbled out in a day while listening to a bunch of Irish music tracks on Youtube.





	God's Irish Delight

Once, a long time ago, in the kingdom of Heaven, God went missing for seven days. Eventually, Michael the archangel found him. He inquired of God, “Where were you?”

God sighed deeply in satisfaction and proudly pointed downwards through the clouds; “Look son, look at what I am making.”

Archangel Michael looked puzzled and asked, “What is it?”

God replied, “It is another of my creations, but this time I am going to put LIFE on it. I have decided to call it Earth and there is going to be a balance between everything on it. For example, there’s North America and South America. North America is going to have lots of natural resources and open land, and South America is going to be more dry and harder to farm in. It will also have less resources. Now look over here. I have put a continent of pale skinned people in the north and another one of dark skinned people in the south.

The archangel asked, “ And what is that green dot there?”

“Ah, that.” God said with a smile and twinkle in his eye. “That is the Emerald Isle. A very special place. It is going to be the most glorious spot on Earth. There will be beautiful mountains, lakes, rivers, streams, and an exquisite coast line. The people here are going to be great fun and they’re going to be found travelling the world. They’ll be playwrights, poets, singers and songwriters. And I’m going to give them this black liquid which they’re going to go mad on and for which people will come from the far corners of the Earth to imbibe.”

Michael the Archangel gasped in wonder and admiration but then, seemingly startled, he proclaimed: “Hold on a second, what about the BALANCE, you said there was going to be a balance… “

And God replied:

“Wait until you see the bastards that I’m putting next door!”


End file.
